Mugen Tsukuyomi
by Dev Severra
Summary: Summary : Forhead Poke Celebration. Semuanya terlihat berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dimana aku? Bukankah seluruh shinobi tengah berperang? Apa yang terjadi? Seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Begitu damai. Yah, seperti impianku.


Kunai beterbangan. Darah. Jeritan.

Begitulah situasi menegangkan dalam perperangan ini. Pertempuran sengit melawan Uchiha Madara yang telah dibangkitkan dengan _Edo Tensei_ dari kematiannya. Beberapa pasukan Zetsu Putih tengah bertarung dengan para _Shinobi_ dari lima negara besar.

Konoha. Suna. Iwa. Kumo. Kiri dan beberapa negara kecil lainya tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindungi dunia dari mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang akan membuat orang-orang di dunia seperti masuk ke dalam Neraka, yaitu _Mugen Tsukuyomi._

Dengan berdalih menginginkan perdamaian dunia, Uchiha Madara bersekutu dengan Kaguya. Seorang Dewi kelinci _—Usagi no megami._ Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan Uchiha madara, bahkan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang dibantu para _Edo Tensei_ _Hokage_ terdahulu 'pun kewalahan menghadapi orang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mendengar nama itu membuat jauh dilubuk hatiku terasa sakit dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan. Dia satu-satunya klan Uchiha terakhir yang bisa membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta. Sedari kecil aku selalu mengaguminya, dan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh menjadi cinta. Semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan hingga saat Sasuke- _kun_ pergi meninggalkan desa demi mencari kekuatan untuk bisa membunuh kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi yang tega membantai seluruh klan Uchiha.

Dan disana 'lah hatiku mulai hancur tak tersisa. Kembali aku mengingat wajah yang biasanya terlihat cerah, akhirnya menjadi suram dan begitu dingin. Penuh ambisi akan dendam yang belum terbalaskan saat kami –Tim Kakashi, telah berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sasuke- _kun_ setelah bertahun-tahun di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Namun saat itu, kami tidak berhasil membawanya pulang ke rumah dimana seseorang telah menunggumu.

Aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa mengikuti langkah Naruto dan Sasuke- _kun._ Aku selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung kokoh milik mereka. Tapi kini aku sadar, aku selalu menyusahkan Naruto dan selalu bersikap egois dihadapan teman-temanku.

Aku ingin menjadi kuat.

Setiap hari aku menjalani latihan berat dengan Tsunade- _sama._ Dia dengan sabar membimbingku dengan jurus medisnya. Tsunade- _sama_ adalah orang yang aku kagumi. Walaupun sering kali dia membentakku saat aku melakukan kesalahan, dia tetap melatihku dengan tulus. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, aku bisa menyamai langkah Naruto dan Sasuke- _kun._ Aku berhasil mengaktifkan segel _byakogou_ yang sama seperti milik Tsunade- _sama._

Aku, Haruno Sakura ingin Naruto dan Sasuke- _kun_ balik melihat punggungku, lalu melangkah berdampingan dengan mereka. Melawan Uchiha Madara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **Story © Lady Etrama Di Raizel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUGEN TSUKUYOMI**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Forhead Poke Celebration.** Semuanya terlihat berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dimana aku? Bukankah seluruh shinobi tengah berperang? Apa yang terjadi? Seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Begitu damai. Yah, seperti impianku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Situasi menjadi kian rumit ketika Madara muncul di depan Naruto dan yang lain, ia telah kembali dari dimensi _Kamui._ Namun Madara tidak sendirian, tampak Obito juga keluar dari dimensi _Kamui_ diwaktu yang sama. Tampak Madara yang kini telah memiliki kedua _Rinnegan,_ dan _Sharingan_ milik Kakashi yang sebelumnya Madara rebut kini terpasang dimata Zetsu Hitam. Tim Tujuh pun kaget melihat kemunculan Madara.

"Kalau begini, apakah kalian juga menganggap kematian kalian bersama-sama itu sebagai "kerja sama" yang sesungguhnya!?" ucap Madara sambil menunjukkan kedua _rinnegan_ yang telah ia dapatkan, menatap tajam Tim Tujuh –Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Madara, apakah dia mendapatkan _rinnegan_ yang satunya?! Jika seperti itu tampaknya dia telah siap." gumam Kakashi menatap lawannya waspada.

"Obito!" teriak Naruto melihat Obito yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sayang sekali, aku telah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Obito telah tiada.." ucap Zetsu Hitam menyeringai, kembali berkata, "Apakah hal ini terlihat egois? Seperti anak nakal yang berhasil kuculik? Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia berharap banyak padamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang harus dilanjutkan, mirip seperti seorang anak kecil. Rupanya dia ingin menebus dosa yang telah dibuatnya dahulu."

Naruto terlihat geram melihat Zetsu Hitam kini telah menguasai tubuh Obito. Sakura menatap Madara memperhatikan sekelilingnya, membuat Sakura heran dengan tingkahnya. Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdiri paling depan, ia teringat ucapan yang pernah ia lontarkan ketika berkumpul pertama kali dengan kedua rekannya itu di medan perang. Sedangkan Kakashi terlihat tengah berpikir dalam lamunannya.

'Tsunade- _sama.._ akhirnya.. kurasa aku bisa menyusulmu.' batin Sakura setelah berhasil mengalirkan cakra, dan ketika itu juga tanda dikening Sakura mulai aktif. Mirip tanda dikening Tsunade. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia maju dengan cepat kearah Madara, Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat hal itu begitu kaget.

"Aku akan mengalihkan dia!"

Sakura berlari cepat menuju Madara. Mengacuhkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia tidak akan mundur lagi. Jaraknya semakin dekat dengan Madara. Namun gerakan lawan tak dapat diprediksi Sakura, dan dengan mudahnya Madara berhasil menusuk tepat bagian perut Sakura dengan tongkatnya. Membuat pergerakan Sakura terhenti.

"Sakura- _chan!"_ teriak Naruto tak tinggal diam berlari dengan cepat dan diikuti Sasuke yang maju mengeluarkan kusanagi-nya menuju kearah Sakura. Sementara Sakura masih bisa bergerak, ia berniat memukul Madara. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

'Teknik pemulihan, mirip seperti yang digunakan cucu perempuan Hashirama saat itu,' batin Madara terdiam berpikir dan sepertinya Madara telah menyadari sesuatu. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Tsunade saat melawannya.

Sakura kaget, pukulannya tak berhasil. 'Sepertinya didepanku ada sebuah tembok besar yang tak terlihat, sehingga aku tak dapat menjangkaunya!' pikirnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto maju membantu Sakura. Disaat yang bersamaan, mereka berdua mencoba menghantamkan serangannya ke tembok yang kasat mata di depan Madara. Naruto juga berhasil menangkap dan mengamankan Sakura dari tusukan Madara. Namun tembok itu merefleksikan serangan mereka berdua, sehingga mereka berdua yang malah terpental jauh.

"Sial."

Dengan teknik medisnya, Sakura mencoba perlahan-lahan menyembuhkan luka yang diakibatkan tusukan Madara tadi pulih sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung luka itu tidak mengenai bagian vitalnya.

"Sakura- _chan!"_ tanya Naruto menatap Sakura khawatir melihat darah yang keluar menodai rompi yang dikenakan gadis musim semi itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Aku tak apa-apa Naruto," lirih Sakura seraya melirik kearah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak peduli akan dirinya. Apakah dirinya tidak berarti dalam hatinya? Ia berharap Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya, bukan Naruto. Dan kini ia tahu jawabannya.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto yang berdiri memandang tajam lawannya.

"Ya, aku tahu! Ada banyak dari mereka!"

Sakura terlihat kaget saat melihat mata kiri Sasuke tak terlihat biasanya. Seperti _rinnegan_ milik Madara, namun milik Sasuke berwarna merah darah. Sasuke melihat sesuatu dengan matanya, apa yang dilihatnya adalah bayangan _Limbo_ Madara kini ada empat.

"Sekarang, Madara memiliki empat bayangan…" ucap Sasuke kembali fokus terhadap lawan. Namun tiba-tiba medan pertempuran dan bumi disekitar Madara bergetar. Tim Tujuh kini menjadi lebih waspada dari sebelumnya.

"Kita telah selesai bermain-main." ucap Madara menyeringai. Ia terbang menuju atas, lalu dari tangan kanannya muncul sebuah bola hitam besar, ketika dilepaskan bola hitam itu seperti menyebar.

 _CHIBAKU TENSEI!_

"Itu.. Itu terlihat lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya pernah kulihat!" ucap Naruto memandang langit yang kini dipenuhi batu besar menutupi cahaya bulan.

"Inikah kekuatan dari _Rikudou Sennin!?"_ gumam Sakura tercengang sekaligus ketakutan dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Jangan teralihkan hal itu!" ucap Sasuke yang tengah mengaktifkan _Susanoo_ -nya. Waspada jika hal buruk kemungkinan terjadi.

Madara menjatuhkan benda-benda besar itu layaknya meteor batu-batu raksasa itu pun mengarah jatuh ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Benda-benda itu mengarah kemari!" Naruto berteriak memperingatkan. Ia merapalkan jurus membuat klon dirinya menjadi lebih banyak.

"Bayangannya juga!" balas Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan _Susanoo_ sempurnanya. Ia terbang dan membelah batu besar itu. Namun jumlah batu-batu itu kian banyak, membuat Sasuke kelelahan. Disisi lain Empat _bunshin_ Naruto bersiap mengatasi bayangan _Limbo_ Madara. _Bunshin_ Naruto dan _Limbo_ Madara 'pun bertarung dengan sengit.

Zetsu Hitam hanya diam melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya dan kemudian tertawa, "Mungkin aku dapat merekam saat-saat kematian mereka." ucapnya.

Sasuke waspada dengan _rinnegan-_ nya, mengawasi dunia _Limbo._ Ia melompat antara puing-puing yang berterbangan, namun jika diperhatikan wujud _Susanoo_ Sasuke kali ini sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sementara Naruto dan _bunshin_ -nya kualahan menghadapi _Limbo_ Madara.

Sakura mencoba menghindari bebatuan yang terjatuh. Namun itu yang membuat dirinya harus terpisah dengan Kakashi. Saat Sakura yang melihat keatas, ia begitu terkagum dengan kekuatan kedua rekannya itu.

Di sisi Madara, ia mematahkan sesuatu yang melingkari kepalanya dan berucap, "Berdasarkan yang tertulis di monumen batu itu, ketika seseorang menguasai kekuatan dari perpindahan ... mendekatlah ke bulan."

Madara mendongkak dengan mata terpejam. Tiba-tiba dikening Madara terlihat sesuatu, sebuah mata perlahan-lahan terbuka dengan pola mirip dengan mata _Juubi._

"Mata yang mampu membuat _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ akan terbuka dan memantulkannya..."

Di hadapan rembulan, mata ketiga yang ada didahi Madara terbuka. Bulan didepan Madara kini telah berpola mirip dengan mata ketiganya, menerangi dunia! _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ kini telah siap direalisasikan.

Naruto dan Sasuke panik melihatnya. Mereka meluncur cepat menuju Kakashi. Namun Sakura sudah terjebak _genjutsu_ Madara. Cahaya terang melingkupi bumi membuat mata yang semula berwarna _emerald_ kini menjadi _rinnegan_ seperti _shinobi_ lain. Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Samar-samar dirinya mendengar teriakan Naruto dari kejauhan dan menghilang.

"Sa..su..ke.. _kun.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_?!"

Sakura terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mendapati dirinya ada diruangan yang tidak asing lagi membuatnya binggung. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kasur, menuju jendela dan membukanya. Dapat ia lihat penduduk desa Konoha tengah beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Yang anehnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-apa ini? Tidak mungkin?!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa aku bermimpi?"

Untuk memastikannya, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang tamu, ia menemukan ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran seperti biasanya. Namun semuanya terasa janggal. Bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya yang lain? Apa ini _genjutsu_?

Sakura mengendap-endap menuju pintu agar tidak tertangkap, bisa saja orang yang serupa dengan ayahnya adalah musuh yang menyamar. Sebagai _kunoichi_ murid _Hokage,_ Sakura harus tetap waspada. Namun saat mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggilnya, sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah.. Sakura- _chan,_ bisa bantu ibu sebentar?"

Haruno Mebuki tersenyum kepada sang putri yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Mebuki berjalan menuju suaminya –Haruno Kizashi, dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya dan menaruhnya dihadapan sang kepala keluarga.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang sibuk."

Pernyataan Sakura diakhiri debaman pintu membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi saling menatap binggung dengan kelakuan putri mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berlari cepat melompati atap rumah warga menuju bukit yang terukir wajah _Hokage_ terdahulu. Ia memandang sekitarnya tak percaya. Tak ada satupun kerusakan akibat perang dunia _shinobi_ ke empat. Yah, begitu damai.

"Jadi.. Apakah.. Perang itu hanya mimpi?" Kepalanya mendongkak menatap langit biru, "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Semuamya terasa nyata jika disebut mimpi." Tangannya mencengkram erat rambutnya, "Lalu apakah ini dunia yang disebut Madara?"

Hanya hembusan angin sepoi yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya. Gemrisik dedaunan pohon membuat Sakura siaga. Ia merasakan seseorang mendekat kearahnya, namun _cakra_ yang dimiliki orang itu tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Sakura- _chan_?!"

Sakura berbalik mendapati lelaki nyentrik berambut kuning tengah tersenyum lebar menatapnya. "Naruto?"

"Ternyata kau disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Oh lupakan! Ayo kita harus ke kantor _Hokage_ sekarang."

Penampilan Naruto tak ada yang salah, sifatnya 'pun menyerupai Naruto yang asli. Namun tetap saja, dirinya tidak bisa terjebak dalam dunia kepalsuan ini. Memikirkan bagaimana perjuangan teman-temannya melawan Madara, yah.. Sakura harus bisa keluar dari _genjutsu_ Madara. Sakura berusaha tenang, mengalirkan _cakra_ keseluruh tubuhnya dan membuat segel.

Ini hanya halusinasi. _"Kai!"_

Ia harus keluar. _"Kai!"_

Demi teman-temannya. _"Kai! Kai!"_

Demi Naruto yang asli. _"Kai?! Kai?!"_

Naruto bergerak cepat mengengkuh tubuh Sakura. Ia menatap bingung Sakura dan kelakuan anehnya. "Hei! Ada apa denganmu, Sakura- _chan_?"

Dan juga.. Demi.. Sasuke- _kun.. "Kai_?! _Kai_?! _Kai_?! _Kai_?! _Kai_?!"

Sekuat apapun ia berusaha mencoba, tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Ia malah mendapati wajah khawatir Naruto yang berada didekatnya. Semua terasa nyata, Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena _cakra_ -nya terkuras habis dan sia-sia. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto yang membantu memapahnya.

"Ayo kita temui nenek Tsunade, dia pasti khawatir juga dengan keadaanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi dia berkelakuan aneh hari ini?"

Lelaki berambut kuning itu gugup saat Tsunade menatap tajam padanya dengan dagu yang bertumpu dengan tangannya. "Iya.. ma-maksudku tidak, tapi sebenarnya iya. Eh?"

Tsunade menghela napas sesaat menyadarkan tubuhnya dikursi kebesarannya. Ia melirik Shizune tengah mengendong Ton-Ton yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu.. Tapi sebagai gurunya, aku tidak mau melihat Sakura seperti itu. Coba kau bicara pelan-pelan padanya. Mungkin dia akan memberitahumu tentang masalah yang dihadapinya. Mengenai misi itu, Tim Delapan yang akan mengatasinya."

"Baik nenek Tsunade,"

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan keras bersamaan meja yang terbelah menjadi dua membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan langsung kabur keluar ruangan _Hokage_ yang sudah dipenuhi aura hitam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku nenek?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri ketika terbangun di sebuah kamar asing, namun ia sangat mengenali kamar itu. Kamar yang selalu ia masuki saat memeriksa keadaan pasiennya. Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Tubuhnya lemas saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Terasa dinginnya air menerpa kulitnya. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya dipantulan cermin. Namun ada yang berberda dengannya. Bukan karena penampilannya, namun ada sesuatu tanda yang hilang.

Seketika wajahnya berubah terkejut memandang tak percaya. Tanda _byakugou_ miliknya tidak ada. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tangannya meraba dahinya, menyentuh dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Ini.. Tidak mungkin! Apakah aku membuat kesalahan?"

Dengan gusar, ia membasuh kembali wajahnya berkali-kali. Berharap itu hanya halusinasi. Namun tidak ada yang berubah. Semua usahanya.. Kerja kerasnya selama ini.. Langsung lenyap tak berbekas. Matanya berkilat tajam penuh amarah dan mencengkram erat pinggiran _wastafel_ hingga retak.

"Sialan kau, Madara?!"

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar kamar mandinya. Suara cempreng yang tak asing lagi berulang kali memanggilnya. "Sakura- _chan_? Apa kau di dalam?"

Sakura menghela napas sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ada apa Naruto?" Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah senyuman lebar Naruto –yang ia yakini Naruto palsu, menatapnya.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kira kau pingsan lagi."

"Aku tidak selemah itu!" balas Sakura naik satu _oktaf,_ membuat lelaki Uzumaki itu terkejut. Kemudian ia menggaruk pipinya tidak gatal saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan._ Tapi ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu? Sudah seminggu kita tidak berkumpul lagi. Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pasienmu, tapi aku mohon! Luangkan waktumu sebentar untuk sekedar makan malam bersama kami–"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan kami?" Nyali Naruto ciut seketika melihat tatapan _intimidasi_ dari Sakura. Sudah ia duga, harusnya orang itu yang bicara. Karena hanya orang itu yang mampu membuat Sakura menurut oleh omongannya.

"A-aku.. maksu-maksudku.. kami se-semua–"

"Hn."

Seorang lelaki memakai _kimono_ putih berdiri di belakang Naruto dalam sekejap mata. Rambut _raven_ -nya berayun terterpa angin dari luar jendela. Tubuh Sakura terpaku melihatnya. Manik _emerald_ -nya melotot tak percaya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Tapi, bukankah dia.. Pergi?"

Naruto tidak paham dengan ucapan Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara, "Apa yang kau katakan Sakura- _chan_? Dia memang Sasuke. Dan siapa yang pergi?"

Mata Sakura tak lepas dari sosok berwajah datar itu. Sungguh, Sakura tidak dapat mempercayai hal ini. "Sasuke- _kun,_ bukankah kau pergi meninggalkan desa dan berkhianat pada desa? Lalu kapan kau kembali?"

Sasuke balik menatapnya. _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald._ Sakura terlalu gugup hingga menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto mulai binggung dengan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Namun ia teringat ucapan nenek Tsunade, jadi ia harus berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Sakura- _chan,_ Sasuke- _teme_ tidak pernah pergi dari Konoha.. Yah, kecuali pada misi tertentu. Dan dia tidak mungkin berkhianat. Jadi.. Kau ini kenapa Sakura- _chan?_ Apa kau lupa ingatan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kau 'kan masih mengenaliku.."

Pembicaraan Naruto sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan desa dan.. dirinya, membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Namun entah mengapa.. dirinya menolak untuk tidak bangun dari mimpi ini. Mimpi yang dibuat Uchiha Madara.

Yah.. Seperti impiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi diluar sana, Sasuke?"

Kakashi terduduk dengan cidera dikaki kanannya. Menatap Sasuke yang terdiam dengan _Susanoo_ di sekeliling mereka, melindungi Naruto dan Kakashi dari _genjutsu_ Madara. _Susanoo_ yang dibuat dengan _rinnegan_ -nya mampu menangkis _Mugen Tsukuyomi._ Namun, ruang lingkupnya tidak mencakupi seluruh _shinobi_ dalam perang ini.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Sakura- _chan_?!"

Niatan Naruto dicegah Kakashi yang memegang tangannya, "Tunggu Naruto, kita harus berhati-hati. Salah sedikit saja, nyawa kita taruhannya,"

Naruto melepas genggaman tangan itu sedikit kasar, "Tapi Kakashi- _sensei_! Sakura- _chan_ dalam bahaya! Kau yang bilang orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Lalu, mana bukti dari ucapanmu itu _Sensei_?!"

"Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan Sakura, aku 'pun juga sama denganmu." Kakashi menghela napas, "aku memang guru yang buruk, tidak bisa melindungi anak didiknya.. Maafkan aku, Naruto.. Sasuke."

Tersadar kalimatnya yang kelewat batas, akhirnya Naruto menyadari kesalahannya. "Aku juga minta maaf Kakashi- _sensei,_ aku terlalu takut jika Sakura- _chan_ terluka. Dan maaf atas kata-kataku tadi, aku terlalu terbawa emosi."

"Tak apa, Naruto.. Aku 'pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi dirimu."

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Sasuke masih berdiri dan mengintai lawan lewat _Susanoo_ -nya. "Kita akan keluar jika cahaya bulan itu sudah meredup dan menyelamatkan Sakura."

Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke binggung. Karena dirinya tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali warna ungu terang milik _Susanoo_ Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

Kakashi mencoba berdiri. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan berakhir menatap Naruto. _"Mugen Tsukuyomi_ dibuat dengan bantuan bulan sebagai pelantaranya. Jadi, mungkin maksud Sasuke.. Cahaya bulan itu yang membuat orang-orang terkena _genjutsu,_ sedangkan kita berlindung dibawah _Susanoo_ milik Sasuke yang bahkan cahaya sekecil apapun tidak akan masuk. Ditambah _rinnegan_ -nya, jadi _Susanoo_ Sasuke menangkal _genjutsu_ Madara."

Penjelasan Kakashi membuat Naruto sedikit paham dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Ia masih merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya terhadap Kakashi.

"Namun _genjutsu_ Madara tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah orang-orang terkena _Mugen Tsukuyomi,_ maka jurus itu perlahan menghilang namun orang-orang tidak bisa lepas begitu saja, hanya kita yang bisa mematahkan jurus itu. Reinkarnasi Indra dan Azhura. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi.. cahaya bulan itu semakin meredup, jadi tetaplah hidup."

Naruto melotot horor dengan ucapan Sasuke yang panjang lebar. Sasuke yang ia kenal irit bicara itu hanya menatapnya datar. Namun teringat ucapan Sasuke beberapa detik lalu, ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau tenang saja! Aku masih punya delapan nyawa lagi! Mari kita habisi _zombie_ sialan itu?!"

Bersamaan dengan cahaya bulan yang kembali normal. Mereka keluar dari _Susanoo_ milik Sasuke dan bertarung melawan Uchiha Madara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana ramai akan kedai Ichiraku milik paman Teuchi diisi dengan tingkah konyol Naruto dan perdebatan kecil antara Naruto dan Kiba berhasil mengundang tawa Tim Tujuh, Tim Delapan, Tim Tiga dan Tim Sepuluh. Semuanya berkumpul berbagi cerita. Sakura merasa bahwa inilah dunia yang diimpikannya.

Berlarut dalam lamunannya, Sakura tersentak merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Sakura tersipu dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya, walaupun wajah itu tetap datar. "A-aku baik-baik saja Sasuke- _kun.."_

"Ikut aku." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mereka berdua keluar kedai. Berlari melompati atap rumah dan berakhir di sebuah lapangan Tim Tujuh yang biasanya untuk latihan. Malam terasa sunyi, tapi Sasuke belum angkat bicara. Hanya suara jangkrik mengisi kecanggungan mereka.

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu.."

Sakura tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke juga menyukainya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Namun ketika ia ingin memberi jawaban dan mendongkak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke lagi, ia lebih dikejutkan dengan sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Zetsu Putih.

"A-aa.."

Zetsu Putih itu perlahan melangkan mendekati Sakura yang terkejut memandangnya. "Ada apa Sakura? Bukankah kau juga menyukaiku?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Tidak! Kau bukan Sasuke- _kun_?!"

Sakura langsung berlari cepat menuju rumahnya. Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat bukan penduduk desa Konoha. Melainkan Zetsu Putih yang menyamar. Ketika dirinya bingung dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya, dunia yang dipijakinya seketika berputar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kepala Sakura seketika berdenyut nyeri. Perlahan pandangannya kabur bersamaan dunia yang memudar. Sakura tidak bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap. Namun ia mendengar Suara Naruto, Kakashi dan.. Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Ia melangkah menuju asal suara. Cahaya perlahan masuk menerangi indra pengelihatannya membuat Sakura menyipitkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hai hai.. jumpa lagi denganku.. :v

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Naruto chapter 676 dan mimpinya Tenten.

Ampunn kak panitia.. jangan gebukin aku.. karena sepertinya ini terlihat bukan missing scene ya? (dikroyok panitia FPC) berharap gak ngelanggar guidelines. Amin/plak/. Tapi beneran, susah susah gampang bikin fic canon,/tapi banyak susahnya/plak./ Aku sangat salut loh sama kakak kakak senior yang bikin fic canon. Hebat sekalee mereka/plak.

Emm.. gomen kalau masih ada kekurangan, typo, eyd salah.. /padahal aku udah cek berkali-kali/ dan happy anniversarry 1th buat SSavers..

.

Sekian dan Arigatou

.

.

Salam, Deviana-chan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

"Sakura- _chan_?! Sakura- _chan_?!"

Naruto panik mengoncangkan tubuh lemas Sakura dipangkuannya. Kakashi berjaga didekatnya sesekali melirik kearahnya untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura yang baru saja terlepas dari _genjutsu_ Madara.

"Naruto?"

Wajah Naruto terlihat lega melihat Sakura sudah tersadar. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mendongkak menatap Kakashi. _"Sensei,_ Sakura- _chan_ sudah sadar!"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, ia mengangguk dan kembali memandang sekitarnya jika ada musuh yang mendekat.

Kepala Sakura masih pusing, namun tidak separah sebelumnya. Ah.. Sepertinya ia telah kembali ke dunia asalnya. Walaupun dalam hati ia masih merasa sakit akan kenyataannya. Ia berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan _cakra._

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku Naruto." Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hanya ada dirinya, Naruto dan Kakashi. Ia mengernyit menatap Naruto ragu. "Dimana Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sasuke sedang mengalihkan perhatian Madara dari kita. Dan Sakura- _chan.._ Sebenarnya yang menyelamatkanmu itu Sasuke, aku hanya membantunya saja. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir denganmu namun Madara selalu menghalanginya."

"Eh?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi Naruto, sekarang posisi Sasuke tengah terdesak. Kita harus membantunya."

"Baik Kakashi- _sensei_!" Naruto berdiri dengan _mode Sannin_ yang telah aktif, "Sakura- _chan,_ tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal?"

"Tunggu, Naruto! Aku ikut bersamamu! Aku tidak lemah, kau tahu?"

Naruto menyeringai memandang Madara dan Sasuke dari kejauhan, "Yosha! Mari kita habisi _zombie_ itu!"


End file.
